gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RX-77-3D Guncannon Heavy Type D
The RX-77-3D Guncannon Heavy Type D is a variant of the RX-77-3 Guncannon Heavy Custom first featured in the original design series MSV-R. Technology & Combat Characteristics Although the RX-77-3 Guncannon Heavy Custom is an improvement over the RX-77-2 Guncannon, with lower recoil when firing the cannons and better weapon as well as armor capabilities, its mobility still leave much to be desired. To address this issue, one of the Guncannon Heavy Custom was improved into the RX-77-3D Guncannon Heavy Type D upon orders from the Earth Federation Forces. The Guncannon Heavy Type D has additional vernier thrusters on its backpack and legs to improve mobility“''Gundam Ace''” July 2010 issue, Kadokawa Shoten, page 165. Mobile Suit Gundam MSV-R Graphic Document, ASCII Media Works, January 2012, pages 62-63. . It also has additional armor on its head and shoulders PlayStation 3 game Mobile Suit Gundam Side Stories Limited Edition Bonus Book "MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM SIDE STORY MISSING LINK ARCHIVES" page 21. . Thanks to the four new leg thrusters, the increase in weight caused by these added armor do not affect the suit's mobility. Interestingly, the Guncannon Heavy Type D reverts to the knee armor of the original Guncannon. With its enhanced mobility, the Guncannon Heavy Type D's combat range also widen. Thus, although a mid-range support unit, it can also function as a general-purpose unit with performance close to that of a melee combat machine. Armament wise, it has similar weapons as the original Guncannon and Guncannon Heavy Custom. After the first Guncannon Heavy Type D unit displayed high performance during tests, the suit was formally adopted by the Earth Federation Forces. However, due to its high cost and the completion of the superior RX-77-4 Guncannon II soon after, the Guncannon Heavy Type D was produced only in limited numbers. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :Mounted in the head, these shell firing weapons have high-rate of fire but little power and can't damage the armor of a mobile suit, though they can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. They are ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles, attack vehicles, etc. ;*240mm Cannon :A pair of shoulder-mounted 240mm cannons served as the Guncannon Heavy Type D's main weapon. Like the ones used by the Guncannon Heavy Custom, the Guncannon Heavy Type D's cannons have a higher rate of fire, better ammunition feed system and cause less recoil when fired than those of the RX-77-2 Guncannon. ;*BAUVA*XBR-L Beam Rifle :The Guncannon Heavy Type D can be equipped with the same beam rifle as the RX-77-2 Guncannon. It is powered via an internal energy capacitor with an average charge of 15 rounds. Each beam is capable of tearing through the armor of enemy MS and MA. It is said to have an effective range of 30km. ;*Balzak Type 380mm Rocket Bazooka :An optional MS-use Bazooka developed for the GM Series, it is also often used by the RX-77 series. Besides having enhanced accuracy due to the sensor mounted on top of the weapon, it is also lightweight, easy to use and has high shooting performance. ;*RGM*S-Sh-WF/S-00109 Shield :Mounted on the forearm, this is the same defensive armament as used by the Gundam Ground Types and GM Ground Types. However, the primary purpose for the Guncannon Heavy Type D equipping this shield is to help maintain its balance while jumping whenever it carries large weaponry, such as the Balzak Type 380mm Rocket Bazooka. ;*Hand Grenade :The Guncannon Heavy Type D has an unknown number of hand grenades stored in a rack on its left side armor. Various types of hand grenades can be stored, including one known as 'Cracker', which breaks up into several smaller explosives in midair, and is also used by Zeon's mobile suit. History The Guncannon Heavy Type D was first deployed in the late stages of the One Year War, and used by the Earth Federation Ground Forces on the African front Kunio Okawara and Kenichi Kusakari "Mobile Suit Gundam MSV-R Federation Edition", Kadokawa Shoten, March 2012, pages 64-65. . One unit was also assigned to the penal battalion Slave Wraith, and painted in their team custom colors. Gallery rx77d3.jpg|Front view RX-77-3D.jpgMSV illustration by Kunio Okawara guncannonDbeamrifle.jpg|Illustration of EFF's Slave Wraith MS Team, showing Guncannon Heavy Type D (centre) armed with BAUVA*XBR-L Beam Rifle guncannonmarvin.jpg|Guncannon Heavy Type D and its pilot, 2nd Lt. Marvin Herriot gundampixieguncannonslave.png|EFF's Slave Wraith MS Team in action, from left: RX-78XX Gundam Pixie, RX-79［G］ SW Slave Wraith, and Guncannon Heavy Type D. References MSV-R - RX-77-3D Guncannon Heavy Arms Type D0.jpg|MSV-R: RX-77-3D Guncannon Heavy Type D MSV-R - RX-77-3D Guncannon Heavy Arms Type D.jpg|MSV-R: RX-77-3D Guncannon Heavy Type D MSV-R - RX-77-3D Guncannon Heavy Arms Type D1.jpg|RX-77-3D Guncannon Heavy Type D - Specifications/Design MSV-R - RX-77-3D Guncannon Heavy Arms Type D2.jpg|RX-77-3D Guncannon Heavy Type D - Technical Data/Design MSG-ML 18.jpg MSG-ML 19.jpg External links *RX-77-3D Guncannon Heavy Type D on MAHQ